


Hangover

by HARRYMALFOY



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARRYMALFOY/pseuds/HARRYMALFOY
Summary: Just a short story about Harry and Draco waking up next to each other and wanting to find out what had happened the night before





	Hangover

Harry searched with his fingers for his glasses on the bedside table. When he had finally found them, he put them on and everything came back to view. Everything, including a blonde head next to him. Harry crawled as quick as he could to the end of his bed, the person next to him woke up, they looked at each other and started screaming. Malfoy jumped up from the bed, so did Harry. Neither of them stopped screaming.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my bed?" Harry shouted.  
  
"I don't know!" Malfoy shouted back and looked angry "You prick what have you done to me? What potion have you slipped me?"  
  
Harry started laughing.  
  
"Stop laughing you arse!" Malfoy said.  
  
"I haven't slipped you anything." Harry said and kept laughing.  
  
The laugh seemed to cool Malfoy down and he looked at his hands. On his wrists were two red stripes. As Harry noticed this, he wanted to laugh again, but Malfoy pointed at Harry's neck. Without asking, Harry turned to the mirror and saw a big love bite. Harry turned back to Malfoy, who was looking at Harry in shock.  
  
"What had happened last night?" Harry asked.  
  
Malfoy only shrugged and sat back down on the bed. Harry looked at him and somehow felt bad for Malfoy.  
  
"Do you want tea?" Harry asked.  
  
The blonde looked up at Harry and nodded. Harry smiled and they walked over into the kitchen. While Harry was boiling the water, Malfoy looked around and on Harry's shelf, he found a picture of Harry, Ron and Hermione. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry actually saw Malfoy smiling at this picture. Harry immediately wanted to see more of this smile and turned his head around, but the smile vanished from Malfoy's lips just as quick as it had appeared.  
  
When the tea was ready, Harry sat on the opposite of Malfoy at the table and they started sipping their drinks.  
  
"So..." Malfoy started, but same as Harry, he had no idea what he was supposed to say.  
  
Harry noticed that Malfoy's eyes left Harry's face and stopped at the hickey, so Harry lifted his cup and took a great sip of hot tea, what burned in his throat and his lungs, but Harry tried not to whine or do anything to attract Malfoy's attention to the fact that Harry had just burned himself. He coughed a little, put the cup back on the table and decided that it was necessary to talk now.  
  
"You don't remember anything from last night?" Harry asked.  
  
Malfoy looked at him in shock, unsure what to say and finally shook his head.  
  
"I really don't." he answered and drank from his own cup.  
  
"So we-"  
  
"Don't say _we_ , Potter. There is no _we_. There is just you and me and I'm not planning on doing this together with you. No chance." Malfoy argued.  
  
Harry got annoyed so quickly. He rolled his eyes and balled his fists.  
  
"Malfoy, shut up now!" Harry said loudly and Malfoy flinched a bit "If you want to find out what happened last night, you have to work with me together, get it?"  
  
Malfoy didn't say a word. He just nodded courtly and looked at his hands.  
  
"We have to collect little pieces so we can add them all together and have a clear picture of the night before because this-", Harry pointed at the dark bruise on his neck, "-and this-", he held up Malfoy's pale wrist, "-don't come from nothing."  
  
Malfoy nodded again.  
  
"I think we should start with my phone, maybe I have sent some messages or something.", Harry suggested and stood up.  
  
He pulled out his mobile phone from his jacket and walked back to the table where he sat down next to Malfoy so they can both look at the phone.  
Harry opened the messages and started scrolling.  
  
"Wait there was-", Malfoy said and touched with his finger the screen of Harry's phone.  
  
Harry looked at the Slyhterin and suddenly realised that this was his first ever contact with Muggle technology. Harry grinned.  
  
"What are you grinning at, you worm?", Malfoy asked annoyed.  
  
"I've just taken your Muggle-virginity.", Harry said laughing and Malfoy rolled his eyes.  
  
"Stop laughing and look at that.", Malfoy said.  
  
Harry did as he was told and now he saw what Malfoy had meant. Harry's face went completely blank.

Malfoy has opened a chat with Hermione, where about 20 messages from Harry popped up. He scrolled up to the first message he had sent Hermione yesterday.  
  
" _Hey Hermione, I'm going to this new pub later. Wanna join?_ " Harry had written at 10pm.  
  
"Of course! The pub!" Malfoy said "Pansy wanted me to go there so badly, no idea why, but well, she said it would be fun."  
  
"I have her number, we can call her." Harry said and closed the chat with Hermione again.  
  
While Harry was searching for Pansy's number in his phone, Malfoy eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Why do you have Pansy's number?" he asked and sounded kind of jealous.  
  
"Hermione gave it to me. The two of them seem to be pretty good with each other and Hermione said in case she'd loose her phone, I would still have her number." Harry explained calmly and tipped with his finger on the name of the Slyhterin.  
  
After a short monotone _toot_ , Pansy spoke.  
  
" _Hello_?" she asked.  
  
"Parkinson, hi, here's Harry. Harry Potter." Harry said and watched Malfoy.  
  
" _Potter_." Harry could hear Pansy grinning even through the phone " _What's the matter?_ "  
  
"Why did you sent Malfoy to the pub yesterday?" Harry asked.  
  
" _Mal- Draco? What's up? Is he with you?_ " the girl on the phone asked but she didn't sound worried, she sounded happy.  
  
Harry nodded and realised that Pansy couldn't see him but before he could answer properly, Malfoy spoke.  
  
"Pansy, tell me why you pushed me to go there." he said in a stern tone Harry knew just too well from their time back at Hogwarts.  
  
" _Draco, Draco, Draco. And I thought you two were clever. Hermione told me that Potter, you, would go there and we plotted against you. So I made you, Draco, come with me so Hermione and I can watch you two and see how you would behave._ " She explained.  
  
Harry looked at Malfoy in disbelief.  
  
"What had happened?" Harry asked.  
  
" _Oh, I don't really know, I got pretty drunk and distracted by Hermione, but around 3 in the morning you two were both gone._ "  
  
Malfoy didn't say a word, he just ended the call and took the phone from Harry.  
  
"What are you doing?" Harry asked.  
  
"Opening the chat with Granger again." Malfoy answered and started at the phone "If I only knew how..."  
  
Harry took the phone again and opened the chat. He scrolled back to the first message. Hermione had answered that she would be happy to join and that she would meet Harry in half an hour.  
The next message was sent from Harry at nearly midnight.  
  
" _Hermione you won't believe who I've met! Malfoy is here! What's Draco fucking Malfoy doing here?_ "  
  
Malfoy laughed as he read the text.  
  
"How drunk were you?" He asked laughing.  
  
"Not much, I still remember this." Harry answered "You were standing at the bar, a drink in your hand and you were looking so elegant and your eyes darted from one face to another."  
  
"It was a Mojito and I was looking for Pansy, but thanks for the compliment." Malfoy told Harry.  
  
"So you remember this as well.", Harry said and Malfoy nodded.  
  
"Of course, we had been here for one and a half hours, I don't get drunk that quickly." Malfoy said.  
  
"Shall we call Hermione? Maybe she knows more." Harry suggested.  
  
Malfoy agreed and Harry typed in her number and called her.  
  
" _Harry, you're up, hi_." Hermione said happily.  
  
"Hi. Hermione, Malfoy and I have some questions." Harry said shortly.  
  
" _Malfoy? He's with you?_ " Hermione asked and unlike Pansy, Hermione wasn't really happy to hear that and Harry knew exactly why.  
  
She felt ashamed because she wanted Harry and the git of a Malfoy to make out and probably thought it didn't work out when the two of them had vanished from the party. Maybe she thought Harry and Malfoy had a fight. If they actually had one, Harry couldn't remember.  
  
"I am." Malfoy answered Hermione's question "And we wanted to ask if you remember anything from last night."  
  
Hermione answered after a few seconds " _I do, of course._ "  
  
" _When we arrived, I wasn't that excited to be honest._ " Hermione said and she was talking now to Harry " _But you know, Harry... don't be mad, I called Pansy._ "

"We already know about this. We've called her." Harry said.  
  
" _Oh_." Hermione said " _Well and after they had arrived, Pansy left Malfoy at the bar and joined me and we were really excited to see what will happen. Harry, you were dancing with a few girls at the beginning and Malfoy stayed at the bar and didn't seem really interested in what was going on around him._ "  
  
"I wasn't." Malfoy agreed nodding.  
  
" _Then, Harry, you saw him and texted me, probably because you haven't found me in the crowd of people or whatever. I got about 5 messages from you where you told me that you see Malfoy. So I wrote you you should pluck up the courage and talk to him. And so you did."_ Hermione told _"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened then, Pansy and I got a little... let's say we got busy._ "  
  
Harry grinned because he knew exactly that Hermione was blushing furiously right now. He looked at Malfoy, who nodded and Harry said goodbye to Hermione. After they had ended the call, Harry laid his phone on the table.  
  
"Okay, I remember that you were at the bar." He said.  
  
"And I remember that I was so uninterested about the whole thing." Malfoy answered "To be completely honest, I wasn't interested until I spotted you."  
  
Harry looked at Malfoy with big eyes.  
  
"Well yes. You were on the dance floor and two girls were around you and I got so angry somehow and I ordered another drink." Malfoy said shyly.  
  
Harry smiled at the blushing guy in front of him.  
  
"So that was when you had your Mojito, right?" Harry asked and Malfoy nodded agreeing "What means you saw me the same time I saw you."  
  
Malfoy nodded again and they both sat in silence for a minute and thought of what had happened next.  
  
"You came up to me!" Malfoy suddenly said loudly "I was having my drink and you came up to me and ordered one yourself."  
  
Harry remembered this as well and added: "I had a Tequila and at first I didn't know what to say to you. I thought maybe you'd leave as soon as you spotted me. But you didn't."  
  
"No." Malfoy said "I didn't."  
  
Silence again.  
  
"And you were talking about some stupid stuff."  
  
"I was talking about..." Harry pondered.  
  
"Sea horses!" They both said at the same time.  
  
Malfoy couldn't hide a smile, what made Harry smile even more.  
  
"And then we had a couple drinks." Harry said.  
  
Malfoy nodded. They had three drinks as far as Harry could remember.  
  
"Then..." Malfoy started, but Harry knew exactly that Malfoy didn't want to talk about what had happened after the few drinks they had had, so Harry spoke.  
  
"Then we went to the dance floor." He said "You had asked me and I was bloody amazed by the way you danced. So smooth and elegant but cool and free at the same time."  
  
Harry saw Malfoy's cheeks redeeming and he smiled.  
  
"Remember the third song?" Harry asked.  
  
"I do." Malfoy answered "It was the slow song from that one muggle singer... what's he called again?"  
  
"Elvis Presley."  
  
"Right. This was the first time we ever had close contact with each other." Malfoy said and looked at his wrists, where the two red stains were still visible.  
  
"Do you know anything else?" asked Harry.  
  
"I know that we had more and more drinks." Malfoy answered.  
  
While Malfoy said this, Harry's eyes fell on his jeans that lay on the floor.  
  
"Exactly! We had more drinks!" Harry said "We need to call the bar keeper."  
  
"The bar keeper? How the fuck do you want to get his number?" Malfoy asked.  
  
Harry grinned and pulled a small piece of paper out of his jeans and typed in the number. Malfoy looked at him questioning.  
  
"He gave it to me because he wanted me to call him." Harry explained shortly.  
  
"That one advantage you have because you're so hot." Malfoy said under his breath, but Harry heard it anyway.  
  
He hid his smile behind his hand and waited for the man to pick up the phone.  
  
" _Hello?_ " The voice said and harry could already hear the man's Irish accent.  
  
"Hi, here's Harry Potter from the pub last night." Harry answered.  
  
" _Of course, Harry Potter. How are you?_ "  
  
"I'm fine, thanks. I just wanted to ask you some questions." Because the man didn't answer, Harry asked:"Have you noticed a blond guy dancing with me yesterday?"  
  
" _How couldn't I? You two were the highlight of the evening. Especially when he gave you a lap dance. Everyone loved it._ " The man answered.  
  
Malfoy looked at Harry, his eyes wide open in shock.  
  
" _And I had finally given my hopes up when you vanished with him at around 3 o'clock._ "  
  
Harry ended the call after a little small talk and looked at the boy in front of him.  
  
"So everyone says we left at 3 in the morning.", Harry concluded and Malfoy nodded once again.  
  
Harry didn't know what to do. They wouldn't find out more, after everyone they knew stayed at the pub. He looked through the chats again but didn't find anything interesting. Then he thought he could look through the pictures, maybe there would be something. Malfoy watched every movement Harry's thumbs made on the screen. As soon as Harry had opened his gallery, he stared at Malfoy.  
  
"What is that?" Malfoy asked suspiciously.  
  
Harry clicked at a picture where Harry and Malfoy were walking down a street, drunk. He scrolled further and came to a video.  
  
"I don't want to see this." Malfoy said, but Harry didn't care.  
  
They had to know what had happened. So he played the video.  
_Harry placed the phone on the shelf in front of his bed. He could barely stand straight. As he walked away, Malfoy, laying on Harry's bed, came into view. They were both naked, except for their boxer shorts. Harry threw himself on the bed and rolled on top of Malfoy._  
  
Malfoy looked at Harry and shook his head, signalizing Harry that he really didn't want to see that. Out of impulse, Harry took Malfoy's hand and squeezed it. Harry decided that they really didn't have to see how they got undressed even more and how they really got to it, so he skipped that part. As a thanks, he got a squeeze from Malfoy back.  
  
"That should be interesting.", Harry said and stopped.  
  
_Malfoy lay on top of Harry, his beautiful pale ass shining even in the dark. He had his head under Harry's and was making him a love bite. Malfoy pulled away and grinned at Harry._  
_"You are very naughty, Mr Malfoy." Harry said and pulled two handcuffs into the bed. Malfoy didn't argue, he held his wrists to Harry and harry cuffed him at the bed._  
  
"So that means" Malfoy said after he had stopped the video "This" he pointed at his wrists "And this" he pointed at Harry's hickey "Happened in the same minute."  
  
Harry nodded wordless. He didn't want to see the rest of this video, it could destroy his illusion of the perfect sex they had had. Malfoy didn't say a word, same as Harry. Harry looked at the blonde and realised that he was looking at their hands. Harry thought it would make Malfoy uncomfortable, so he wanted to pull his hand away, but Malfoy held it tight. Harry held back a smile.  
  
"So what do we do now?", he asked to break the silence.  
  
Malfoy shrugged.  
  
"No idea." He said.  
  
The silence came back. Something in Harry wanted something weird. Something disturbing. Something Harry couldn't live with. Or maybe he could, but Malfoy couldn't. Harry wanted to kiss Malfoy, but deep in his mind he told himself not to. He repeated it in his head like a prayer.  
Before Harry knew what happened, Malfoy leant forward and pressed his lips on Harry's. Harry's heart skipped a beat and he opened his lips a little. Malfoy's tongue darted inside his mouth and explored every corner. Their hands separated from each other and Malfoy lay his on Harry's cheek and Harry lay his on Malfoy's waist. The kiss got more intense and fierce.  
When Harry pulled back, he had to take a deep breath so he wouldn't hyperventilate. Malfoy smiled. It was a real, big smile that lay on his lips. Harry couldn't resist and kissed the bloke again.  
  
"Are you still drunk?" Malfoy asked and Harry laughed.  
  
"I'm not." He assured Malfoy, who smiled again "Maybe only drunk in love."


End file.
